Pirates and Princesses
by newxfamilyx
Summary: Rosie has to go on a pirate ship to see people less furtunite than her but when she meets a certain pirate her world gets turned upside down
1. pirates

**Heyyy this is my first fanfiction! Its about 12:00 at night and im pretty tired but I cant get this idea out of my head. Sorry for any mistakes3. Please review critism or not.**

CHAPTER 1- PIRATES (ROSIE"S POV)

I can not believe that me and a bunch of other queens and princesses have

to go on a real pirate ship for at least two weeks. The people that take care of

making sure that the princesses and queens do thier job good(a/n sorry dont know what thier called) said that we need to see how some people were born into pirating and have no other options. Or the people who steal from others because they are greedy and want gold. In other words they want us to see people who are less fortunite then us. So here I am packing and saying goodbye to everybody. The bus that is taking us there is coming early in the morning. This can not be good.

(CARTER"S POV)

I heard that a bunch of prissy princesses and queens are coming on the ship in the morning to see what its like to be poor. The truth is that im not poor I dont even wanna be a pirate my parents died when thier boat crashed into some rocks and lucky the pirates im with now were near by and found me almost dead in a crib below deck. Now im stuck on this ship and get bullied by all the other pirates. Of coarse the captain picked me to be his personal punching bag. I even got raped once by a bunch of the crew members, I told the captain but he just ignored me and said it didnt matter. That was two years ago on my 15th birthday. Im 17 now.

I dont really care about being raped or beat up because im probably will be stuck on this ship for the rest of my life. I have never been in love or even kissed anyone. When they raped me they didnt kiss me they just got what they wanted and left, and they did not want to makeout. Now I have to deal with a bunch of snotty stuck up girls,great. No one has ever cared about me and I dont think anyone ever will. "It, get in here now"! Oh no its the captain he sounds mad guess ill get another beating. Oh ya they all call me "it" because my real name dosnt matter they said. This is going to be a long night.

_______________________________________________________________

**This is just a prologe chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter will be up very soon. Its hard with school but i think i can manage. plus i just went to florida and i got this idea from a pirate dinner show (i dont own it).**


	2. princesses

**HEYYY! OHH YAAAAAA -sorry im weird.**

CHAPTER 2-PRINCESSES(ROSIE"S POV)

I was sitting on the bus next to the queen of england. So far nothing exciting or cool has happened yet but we werent on the pirate ship yet. The bus driver said we would be there in about an hour. The queen of england was pretty excited to be going, in fact alot of them seemed excited. I didnt understand what was so exciting about this. It was acually quit sad that some people had to live like that. I was acutally a little scared because it wasent just some crusie it was an acutal pirate ship. After awhile I put my ipod on.

________________________________________________________________

I woke up to what sounded like people talking when I opened my eyes I was still on the bus but everyone was collecting thier stuff. I got up fast and collected my stuff and got of the bus. There was an older looking pirate ship and I followed the crowd onto it. It was very dirty looking and looked like it was about fall apart. Some guy that looked like the captain was calling us over. "Welcome, welcome I am captain Jimmy and its very nice to see yall. This is my pirate ship and from a very genoruse donation of money you will be staying on the ship for at least two weeks. We will feed you and provide you with houseing and such. But a word of warning this is not a silly little game we may be attacked by other pirates and so on. Now my crew members will show you to your rooms.

_______________________________________________________________

After walking few a through dimly lite hallways we entered what looked like a large janitors closet, it smelled to. There were two hammocks on the one side of the room and not alot of other things. Of coasre with my luck I got stuck with the queen of england. It was pretty late so everyone basicly went to sleep. It was going to be a long night.

_______________________________________________________________

I woke up to a bell ringing. I got up and got dressed and brushed my teeth. Then I ventured to go see what the bell ment. When I got to the room where the ringing was coming from everyone was sitting down and eating,it must mean breakfast. I got in line to get whatever they where serving. Finally when I got to the front they gave me a bowl of I dont know what. "Um, what is this, sir". "No one really knows". I put some of the lumy stuff on my spoon and put it in my mooth it was discusting. But I was so hungry it didnt matter much what it tasted like. When I finished I felt like I was gonna throw up but luckly I didnt. Captain Jimmy walked in and started talking, "Well good morning to yer I hope you all enjoyed breakfast cause you wont be eaten more until noon. Oh and I have a suprise. Were in the middle of the ocean and I have no clue were we are". I heard gasps and people coughing, problobly on their soup. He started talking again, "Well thats what being a pirate is all about, when we see a ship we simply attck it or they attack us. Ah, it there you are".

Everyone turned to see who he was talking to. There was a girl about my age but very pretty. She was walking into the room and stoped when she heard him say that. Why would she stop her name cant be really be "it". "Can you please come here". "What could you posobly need me for". Her voice was raspy but very soft. " It if you do not get up here right now I will come down there and wack you upside the head and nock you into next week". She sighed and walked up onto the table the captain was standing on. He had to be joking when he said he was gonna hit her shes only probobly 17 like me. That would be child abuse. How could you hit her it seems to be phiscally impossibe. No one else seemed to care. " It why dont you introduce yourself". She walked up to the front of the table and she had her head down the whole time even when she started talking.

_______________________________________________________________

(CARTER'S POV)

He makes me do this everytime we have anyone new on the ship. He only does it because he knows im really, believe it or not, shy. So I kept my head down and started. " Im Carter an....". " It, what did i tell you about useing your real name!". He walked over to me and wacked me suprisingly hard in the back of my head. " Ok,ok sorry..anyway my name is It and my parents died in a boat acsedent. Captain Jimmy saved me and I have been stuck here ever since.....".

" It,that is the last straw go to my room now, oh and get the whip". I just stayed calm while the princesses and queens laghed. This is going to hurt.

________________________________________________________________

(ROSIE'S POV)

" It, that is the last straw go to my room now, oh and get the whip". Everyone started laughing and they even knew he was seroius. No one is even gonna try to help her. They even call her it, shes not even aloud to us her real name.

_______________________________________________________________

The rest of the day we just got a tour of the pirate ship saw how it worked and stuff. But I couldnt get Carter off of my mind. I was worried and sad for her. Shes been stuck hear since she was a baby. Who knows how long shes been abused. I went to bed thinking about Carter.

______________________________________________________________

(CARTER'S POV)

After he was done beating me I went to bed soar and bleeding. Oh and I have to sleep outside and of coarse it was raining. I finally fell asleep cold and bleeding.


	3. pirate ship

**For some odd reason i feel the need to update often.3 virtual cookies if you review.**

CHAPTER 3 - PIRATE SHIP (ROSIE'S POV)

I awoke the next morning to a deffening thumping noise. I did my daily routine and walked to the deck of the ship. I was suprised at what I found, there was a ship next to us and they were shooting at us. I got all paniced and ran up to the captain. "Whats going on"? "Theres pirates trying to board the ship but we wont let them so dont worry". "Um...did you really hurt Carter last night"? The captain gave me a funny look then said," whos Carter....oh,oh you mean it, well she gets slapped,kicked,punched,and whipped on a daily basis. No one seems to care but your the first". Just then Carter walked by, she looked up and gave me a sad smile I was brethless. I smiled back.(a/n yay thier first ancounter) When Carter was far enough away they captain continued, "She seems to like you she usally never smiles at anybody". " I think you should stop hitting her". "Sorry my der but i can't do that and besides the whole crew also picks on her and i wouldn't want to spoil thier fun".

He stopped for a second and glanced at Carter. "Besides shes damaged goods anyway". I gave him a wierd look. "What do you mean by damaged goods"? "On her 15th birthday two years ago the crew thought it be nice to give her something... well they kinda...maybe..". I was getting frustrirated, "they what".

"Ok,ok geez they raped her took away her verginity and everything...except a first kiss none of them kissed her, strange I know but true. I was in shock I didn't know what to say. The only thing I knew at the moment was that I think im in love with Carter. Not good.

________________________________________________________________

I walked back to my cabin and by now it was pretty dark out. When I got in there I walked in to find the queen of england reading. We talked a little but I wasn't really paying attention. "....But thats how I met my husband. You know what I think I need another pillow two is not enough in this hamic". All of the sudden Carter came flying through the door literally. The door broke with a crack and Carter was on the ground. I was about to get up and help her when a scary looking buff guy came in. "Sorry ladys I was just teaching Carte a lession on what happens if she dosn't do what I say". He walked away and Carter was sitting on the floor rubbing her head". The queen off england started talking, "Well that was exciting, It clean up this mess and get me some pillows". Carter groaned. "It do it now or ill tell the captain your not listening". Then she picked up the novel and hit her with it. "Im going relax". the queen got up and left the room to go to the bathroom. Carter walked back in with pillows and a broom. "Hey...Carter". It came out more of a whisper than anything I must sound like a weirdo. She turned around and gave me a face like 'why didnt you call me it'. "Um..hi".

________________________________________________________________

CARTER'S POV

Why is she just talking to me and not hitting me or yelling at me. "Um..hi". "You took a pretty hard fall there are you ok"? "Ya my head just kinda hurts". Wow she acutally cares. "Your bleedind pretty bad". Oh, great now i look like a complete idoit. "I think its infected". No clue what that means. "Wat does infected mean,am igonna die"? Now I really looked like an idoit.

________________________________________________________________

ROSIE'S POV

"What does infected mean, am I gonna die"? I started laughing and she smiled,looked down and blush. "No you can't die, but it will get worse if you don't clean it". "But I don''t know how to clean it". "Do you want me to do it for you"? "Sure". I went into the bathroom and did a little celebration dance and got the medicale bag. i came back out and she was sitting on the bed playing with my ipod. But when she saw me she put it down and blushed again. "Ok this might hurt a little bit". I pulled out a paper towl and wet it with water. "Its ok im use to it".

I put my hand on her shoulder and my arm got all tingly. I put the wet paper towl on part of the gash an she flinched. When I finished getting all the dry blood off i had to put the acohol on it.(a/n i dont really know if this is how you clean a cut) "This part will really hurt". "Ok,im ready". I looked over and she had her eyes tightly shut and her lips pushed together. I laughed and put the paper towl to her cut. She flinched and said ouch. After lots of flinching I was finally done. She opened her eyes and thanked me. She bent down and picked up the novel the queen threw at her. "Whats this"? " Its a book. Do you know how to read"? She shook her head no.

She looked at the cover for about two minutes and I just stared at her. I got up and walked over to her. The book title said _pride and prejuduce_. "This is a good book kinda sad though."(a/n never read it someone said it was sad) "Is it hard to learn how to read"? "Ya it takes a little while". She walked to the door and turned around,"Its getting kind of late,the captain gets mad if I stay out to long". "Ok, I guess I will see you in the morning then". She said goodnight and started walking out the door. "Oh, and Carter". "Ya". "Be carfall". "Ok I will and thanks." I gave her a funny look. "For what"? "For caring". She smiled and walked out.(a/n i just had to put that in the story)

_______________________________________________________________

**This was just a filler chapterReview3 :)**


	4. jonathan jacobo

**CHAPTER 4**

_SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE I GOT SWINE FLU,MY COMPUTER CRASHED,AND MY CAT DIED(POOR MILKSHAKE.) ANY WAY ON WITH THE STORY:)_

**ROSIES POV**

I woke up the next morning to the queen of England snoring,suprisingly load. I was so happy that I finally got to talk to Carter. When I finally got out of bed I did my daily cleaning richual and went to go get breakfast. After I got my food and sat down the captain walked in with Carter. She look as pretty as always but somthing was different. Usaualy she just wears what looks like old t-shirts and such. But today she had on a normal gray t-shirt and black sweatpants, but she had a old looking pirates hat on and a sword at her side. Once I gave the captain a better look he also had a sword,But was dressed in very nice garmets. They both stood up on the table and the captain had a worried expression on his face. Carter looked very strong and entimidating and had a serious expression on her looked really sexy..._stop Rosie now is not the time for that._ I mentally scowled my self.

Everyone by now has grown quit and is egerly waiting on what the captain has to say. Finally after what seemed like forever he spoke,"Ladys, I am very upset to tell you this but we are being invaided by pirate ship that all belong to Captain Jonathan Jocobo". Everyone gasped even me. Everyone knew who Jonathan was. Jonathan started to being a pirate along side his dad at age seven and by the time he was 16 he owned his own pirate ship. No one knows exactly how old he is now but he praticly owns about 20 pirate ships now.(all run by captians that he specialy picks). I was pulled out of my thoughts when the captain continued. "So far only two ships have tried to attack us, but he is smart he always sends the weaker ships out first. I am certain that eventually he himself will attack with his crew. I dont know if my crew is strong enough to fight his but we will just have to try.

My crew and myself are ready for whenever the next ship tries to attack. I advise you to stay in your rooms and do NOT go on the deck,unless extremly important reson. If you wish to call your familys there are three phones to my left". I finally decided that I would call my mom. I was worried about when the pirates were gonna invaid because than Carter would have to fight them, what if she gets hurt or even...killed. After waiting in the line for the phone I was finally dialing my moms personal phone. It only rang twice before my moms vocie rang out on the other end."Hello Rosie, how is it so far mijia"? I paused for a second before telling her about the pirate ships and how there invaiding. "Oh,Rosie thats horrible please,please,please be careful and do what the captain says"!

I finally decided to tell her about Carter, I told her about what happened to her when she was 15 and how she is the captains personal punching bag. " Oh, thats just awful how could somebody do that to a poor defenslise girl". Leave it to my mom to be a weirdo. " Mom I think...no I know im in love with her". I heard a squeal on the other end of the line,oh no here it comes. "Rosie thats wonderful. I knew you were the type d that would go for the rugged kind. Did you kiss her yet. Oh, that would be so romantic if you kissed under the stars or you cou...". I had to cut her off or her head might have exploded. "Mom please calm down,deep breathes, I have to go now though because im holding up the line,so bye love you". "bye love you sweety and remember kissing under the stars is romantic...". I heard the line click dead and I hung up. And went back to my room.

* * *

**CARTERS POV**

I cant believe that out of all the pirate ships in the world Jonathan has to pick ours to attack. Usaully I wouldnt really care when another pirate ship attacked us Id just hide until they left or us what fighting skills i have and try to help. But now i have to be strong,brave,and serious for one person, Rosie. I can not let anything hurt her. She is the only one that ever offered to help me or care in general. I was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard some of the crew calling me over. When I got to were they were were having an odd conversastion. Jesse and I were listing intently to what Mike was saying. "Since the captain says that we dont have a good chance that were gonna win this battle im writing a letter home to my wife and kids saying that i love them and im putting the money i have made in the envelope". Jesse replied and said, "Ya, same here im sending money and a long love letter home to my wife. What about you it, who are you gonna write a note to"? Once I thought about it I said that I didnt have anybody to write to, they laughed and walked away.

* * *

Later that day i was called into the captains courters. When i walked in the captain said he needed to ask me something. I told him to ask away. "It, you seem very fond of Princess Roselinda, and I just wanted you to know that if you even so much as touch her in a loving way I will personally kill you myself. You as well as the crew know you are not alowed to engage in any form of relationships with the princesses or queens. And espessaly you,it,why would a princess even think about going out with you". He was right why would Rosie even think about going out with me. Im just plain and ugly and shes amazing and beautiful. I left the captain to himself and went to sit on the deck and sulk.

* * *

Finally when it got dark. I fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.


	5. snuggling

**CHAPTER 4**

_YOU GUYS AND GIRLS BETTER THANK ME IM WRITING THIS INSTEAD OF SLEEPING._

**ROSIES POV**

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me. After opening my eyes I found the queen of england staring down at me,still shaking me. "Queen Rosie another one of Jonathans ships is attacking and they informed us to stay in our rooms and hide somewhere safe. Hurry where gonna hide in the closet". I couldnt think of anything else but to go see if Carter was safe. I got up without saying a word to the queen and ran out the door and down the hallway. When I finally reached the deck it looked like a huge caotic blood bath. I was running around looking for Carter and trying not to be seen. When I felt someone grab me and pull me into the captains courters. I started to panick and try to escape my kidnapers grasp when I heard Carters voice. "Rosie calm down its just me Carter". I turned around and my eyes locked with light brown eyes that could only be Carters. "Rosie you shouldnt be up here you could have got killed. What were you thinking"? I flinched a little when I heard a blood curling scream outside the door but spoke. " I wanted to make sure you werent hurt".

**CARTERS POV**

" I wanted to make sure you werent hurt". Did she just say what I think she said? "Um...thanks im fine. I dont really fight anyone, only if I have to". "Im glad your safe". I couldnt help myself and I started leaning in. We both jumped when we heard cheering outside. We ran out to find that our pirate ship had won and the other one was fleeing.

**ROSIES POV**

Did Carter just try to kiss me back there?Oh well, I was probobly just imagining things. The captain saw us and started walking over. I heard Carter whisper 'not good' under her breath but I didnt have time to ask her about it. "Hello ladys, well there getting stronger, I think hes planning on attacking soon. Oh and Carter remeber our little talk we hadwondering what he was talking about but was to nervous to ask. He walked away and Carter turned to me. "Do you want to take a walk"? I thought about it for a second then said sure. We walked in a peiceful silence for awhile but then Carter broke the scilence." Rosie, whats it like living in a castle"? I thought about it for a second then answered. "Well its big and theres usaully alot of people I dont know walking around in it,but my mom knows them". I knew I couldnt hold it in much longer so I finally just blerted it out. "Carter I um....know what happened on your 15th birthday and if you ever need to talk about im all ears". I looked over and she was biting her bottom lip and blushing ,with everything she did I was falling more in love with her.

We sat down on the ground after awhile and she started talking about how she ended up being a pirate. "My parents just decided it would be a nice family outing but now there gone..". Her voice cracked at the end and I saw that she was crying. I crawled as close as I could to her and she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my neck. I just kept stroking my fingers through her hair and trying to keep my heart under control. It was so comfortable sitting like this my skin tingled where carter would touch. Carter had fallen asleep just minutes ago,when I started to fall asleep i felt somthing taping on my shouler. To my annoyance I turned around to see the queen of england."Princess Rosilinda what on earth are you doing"! If she talked any louder she was gonna wake Carter up. By how dark it was I could tell it was late so ignored the queen of england and picked Carter up and carried her back to the room with the queen trailing behind me.

I laid Carter on my hammock and when I was about to lay down to of coarse queeny over there had something to say."Princess you arent really going to sleep next to that thing are you,i mean shes probobly filthy". I decided that at this point yelling at her would be a bad choice. So I just replied yes. I Laid down next to Carter and she shifted and I snuggled into her side and fell asleep in seconds.


	6. closet space

**CHAPTER 6**

_I JUST FOUND OUT I HAVE WHOOPING !(SACASM)_

**CARTERS POV**

I woke up and didnt know where I was until I saw Rosie cuddled up next to me. Wow,usualy I have nightmares but last night nothing I slept great. I stuck my head up to find I was in her room. I put my head back on the pillow and came face to face with Rosie who was still sleeping,maybe I could just kiss her really quick on the lips. She would never know about it. My thoughts were interupted when I saw the queen get out of bed and sit down and start reading. I coughed and she looked up from her book. "Oh it, your up,now get out because I was very unpleased that Rosie let you stay the night. Oh and then she decides to cuddle with you,gross"! I couldnt say anything back because I was interupted by a yawning Rosie. I leaned over to her ear and whispered good morning,kind of seductivly in her ear. And I could have sworn she shivered. "Morning Carter". I sat up and was gonna get up when I was jerked back down and cuddled into by none other than Rosie. "No, I dont want to get up yet, your like an oversized fluffy pillow thats perfect for cuddling". Then I had the perfect idea of how to wake her up."Ya,im fluffy pillow that likes to tickle"! I started to tickle her in her stomach and she was laughing like crazy,and all of the sudden fell of the hammack.

I started laughing even harder when I heard the siren go off and some guys burst through the doors."The captain says everyone needs to report to the top deck"! Before they left I need to ask them why,he only said one word. "Jonathan".

I looked at rosie and she looked scared. "Carter will you not go fight and stay here with me. I just...dont know what I would do if you got hurt". I didnt need to even think about it I said yes right away.

**SOPHIAS POV**

I knew that this was a bad idea but I did it any way. I took a small boat out to were the helicopter told me to go and snuck on the boat. Now out front of the door and I nock they probobly think its a pirate trying to get them. When a very pretty girl I dont know sticks her head out the door. I quickly tell her that im Roises mother and she lets me in. When I come in the girl tells me to follow her. I follow her to the closet where Rosie and the queen of england are sitting. "Mom what are you doing here I missed so much"! I explain to her why I came and she nods her head in understanding. Then she introduced me to Carter.

**CARTERS POV**

We have been stuck in a closet for most of the day just talking and telling stories. The fight goes on into the night and we finally lay down to go to sleep. I am laying next to the queen of england and Sophia and Rosie is acrossed from me. Sophia and the queen of england fell asleep first then Rosie fell asleep. But I couldnt sleep without Rosie snuggling with me. After about ten minutes Rosie started calling my name,but she was asleep. I started smiling like an idiot when I heard Sophia wake up,so I pretened to be asleep. Sophia shook me and I pretended to wake up. "Carter, Rosie is calling your name in her sleep can you please wake her up and cuddle with her so she stops". I said sure and crawled over to Rosie."Wake up sleepy head your talking in your sleep,wakey wakey". She groaned and rolled over. "What was i saying"?

"You were calling my name". She looked embarresed,it was cute. We just stayed like that and stared at eachother until I heard Sophia speak. "Carter stay over there with Rosie we do not need another sleep talking episode". I Moved over next to Rosie and she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down so we were laying down. I nuzzled my head into her neck and she just moved closer to me. I had yet another peiceful night of sleep.


	7. moms rule

**CHAPTER 7**

_YOU SHOULD WORSHIP ME HAHAHA JK. ON WITH THE FLUFFY ACTION3_

**ROSIES POV**

I woke up in Carters arms it was heven on earth. Once we all woke up. We went to go see if the battle was over. When we got up to the deck there were dead bodys everywhere. I leaned into carter side and buried my head in her shoulder it smelled gross. We went go look in the captains courters when all of the sudden..."Well,well,well there were some survivers I didnt kill everyone as I though I did. whoever you are your the lucky winners apparently you survived. But...you wont be alive for long". Carter grabbed my hand and started pulling me backwards. She picked up a sword and hid it behind her back. There was no way she was fighting Joathan. "Fine I will give heryou all a fair deal, one of you gets a sword..I get a sword. We fight till the death. Whos gonna be the one to volunter for that"? carter better not raise her hand. I sqeeze her hand and give her a stern look. She sends back a small smile and raises hand."No Carter dont"! She walks forward and pulls out a sword. My mom holds me back from running to her. He pulls out his sword and starts to battle her. It all goes by in a blur-tears,blood,sweat,pain. In the end Carter is left lying there bleeding in the stomach and Jonathan is....dead. Finally my mom lets me go and I run to Carter and neil do besides her im crying now. "Carter please dont die,im sorry, please pull through. I...I love you. Ok? I love you please..dont..die".

Carter started to move and opened her eyes. "Wow Rosie way to have an emotional breakdown". I smiled and put her in my lap and she put her arms around my neck. And we stayed like that until the chopper came and picked us all up. after they bandaged Carter up. She came over and sat next to me. I knew what she was going to say. "Carter if you hate me its...." I was cut of when I felt a pair of lips on mine. My whole body got tingly and I kissed harder. We were having a full blown make out session when of course my mom had to kill it. "Hey girls looks like your having fun oh and there sandwiches in the mini fridge. umm..ok bye". I turned to Carter and she started talking. "Rosie I love you with all my heart and I want stay with you forever. Like when it rains I wanna cuddle with you and when...." I cu her of by kissing her. " Please stop babbaling and just make out with me". She wrapped her arms around my neck. "ok". And we that we started fircely making out again.

** THE END **

OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA THAT LITTLE STORY WAS AMUSING


End file.
